1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling an appliance network. Specifically, an appliance is indirectly connected to the Internet or other database(s) to download new instruction sequences for controlling the appliance. Each of the instruction sequences used with the invention includes directions for both the appliance and the user, such that a given sequence will direct the user to perform certain functions and, when required, causes the appliance to perform a specific task.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Most modern homes have more than one electric appliance. Many of those appliances are not automated at all. When a user wants to, for example, cook according to a recipe which requires more than one temperature setting, the user is forced to watch a clock and wait for an appropriate time to adjust the temperature setting of the cooking device. This may result in an imperfectly cooked food product, as the user may forget to alter the cooking temperature or may adjust it to the wrong temperature. In certain circumstances, strict adherence to a prescribed recipe may be required for a correct result.
Appliances with automatic settings were developed in an attempt to deal with this problem. Microwaves have since been developed which are pre-programmed with automatic cycles, such as meat defrost or popcorn cooking, in which the user need only insert the food to be cooked and press the appropriate keys (e.g., xe2x80x9cPopcornxe2x80x9d). This has allowed users to better utilize their appliances with less worry. The user no longer needs to watch the appliance to make sure that he/she has the right recipe because the recipe is already programmed into the appliance. In addition, because the appliance is automatically controlled, problems associated with remembering to change the temperature or stop the cooking are eliminated as the appliance takes over such responsibilities. Although users could take advantage of programmed sequences to assist in cooking, each appliance requires its own controls with individualized programmed sequences as the various appliances were not interconnected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,306 to Barritt addresses this problem by using a master controller to automatically control a number of closely located electric appliances. Appliances, such as ovens, washers, and dryers, are controlled via hardwired interface control units and a master controller. The master controller is programmed to monitor the status of the various appliances and automatically make adjustments as necessary. This allows control of each of the appliances from a central location and permits more than one appliance to be operated at a time. People could now regulate an entire kitchen or laundry room from a single control center. However, in order to complete this appliance center, the control panels associated with the individual appliances are removed in favor of a centralized control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,097 to Klausner discloses a system which can give a user added flexibility of control over interconnected appliances via a central control computer. The central computer is designed to be inserted into a specially designed port on the face of each of the networked appliances. Although the control computer may have a small display and a keyboard, the control computer is essentially a remote actuator for the variety of appliances which may be attached to the network.
Each of the above disclosed systems exhibit at least one major drawback in that their memory is static. The appliances come from the factory installed with a set of programs. However, it is not possible for a user to edit or replace the existing programs. Although it may be possible to have a specialized technician service the appliance and upgrade the programs installed in the appliance, this would be a time consuming and expensive process. Therefore, users are locked into a single set of sequences as selected by the appliance manufacturer.
It is also possible to connect various household appliances to a database, usually housed within a central processing unit (CPU). In such a system, it is possible to upgrade the memory of the system by inputting new programs or sequences directly into the database. It is also known to connect the CPU to a computer network, such as the Internet or an intranet, for centralized control and to input new programs or sequences into the various appliances via the network. When a user selects a new program, the program can be electronically transmitted to a respective appliance and executed. Just as the xe2x80x9cPopcornxe2x80x9d button is utilized in a microwave, the user then has the ability to select the new downloaded program to be executed by the appliance.
Although the above-discussed systems allow users to input new programs into appliances, another drawback remains. Each of the systems controls the appliances alone, without interaction by the user. Though the user is required to press a button or select the program in some other manner, that is usually the extent of involvement of the user. When the appliance begins the program, the user only waits until the program is completed. This restricts the programs to narrow commands which can be performed by the appliance itself.
The present invention is directed to a system designed to enable an efficient interaction between a user and an appliance. This invention requires instruction sequences which are more developed than simple programs. Previous programs used with appliances have essentially been a series of commands which are interpreted and executed by an automated machine, without much interaction from a human user. The method of the invention requires human interaction with the appliances.
The network of the invention basically includes a CPU which is interconnected to at least one appliance via an electronic network. In order to utilize the network of the invention, an instruction sequence is required. The instruction sequence includes directions for both the appliance and the user. Before the instruction sequence is executed, a display is used to show the user what will be accomplished during the selected program. When the sequence begins, the CPU determines if the particular command is directed to the appliance or the user. If the command is an appliance command, the CPU automatically causes the appliance to perform the command. If, however, the command requires human performance, the CPU alerts the user and conveys the command to be performed. This allows more complex programs and sequences than with known programmable appliances.
Although the appliances to be used with the invention will often come programmed with certain instruction sequences, it is possible to acquire and use instruction sequences not provided with the machine. Because the appliance is preferably connected to a computer network, the user can input new instruction sequences into the CPU as desired. In addition, the CPU can have an Internet or other network connection, whereby additional instruction sequences may be downloaded into the CPU or simply, directly executed.